Diana
by CherryCokesandWinterSmokes
Summary: Diana moves to town and meets Chris as her first friend. Which leads to her meeting the rest of the gang. Romance and trouble ensues. Chris/Teddy/Gordie/OC. PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews, the more I will write. Also if you can guess where I got the name Diana please feel free to mention it! Italics in end of ch. 9 are lyrics to the song.
1. Diana

It was the summer of 1959 and Diana was moving to a new city. Not even somewhere exciting. She had lived in Chicago and that was a real place to be, but no, her parents left Chicago to move to Castle Rock, Oregon. Not that they cared too much for her interests, even though she was a teenager having to leave her friends. But at this point, there was no turning back because they were already there. As they drove through town, she was shocked at the modesty. All of the little quaint houses and family owned stores made her want to throw up. At least her parents had the decency to buy the biggest and best house in the whole town, even if it was still country.  
They were very rich too, which is all the more reason why the move made no sense. She just hoped that eventually she would enjoy it.  
Without bothering to help with unpacking, she decided to go explore downtown, or, what one could consider a downtown around here.  
It was here that she met a boy, and her first friend in Castle Rock.  
As Diana sat on the sidewalk, bored and alone, a boy approached her.  
"Are you new around here?" He proceeded to sit next to her.  
"That obvious? Yes I'm new and just thrilled to be here."

"I can tell," he smiled at her. "I'm Chris."

"Diana." She noticed immediately that he was kind of rugged. His clothes seemed dirty and cheap, she guessed he was poor. But he didn't seem all that bad or dangerous or anything.

"So where did you move into?"

She paused a moment, contemplating her next move. Diana questioned if she should tell him or not.

"Uh I don't know."

"Oh come on. You can tell me. It can't be much worse than where I live."

"It probably isn't. It's that really big one up on the hill."

Chris' eyes widened. "Wow. Impressive."

"As long as you don't change the way you feel about me because of it or something."

Chris stood. "Nah we're cool. I liked you already anyways. And if you ever want to see me again, just stop by the tree house up there. I'm there most of the time."


	2. Something About You

Diana knew that Chris hung out in the tree house a lot and she had been there with him before. What she didn't know was that on that particular day, the rest of the guys would be there.  
She had heard about them before from Chris, and he had told them about her, but had never personally met them. So of course she was surprised and anxious once she saw them. Diana wasn't necessarily planning on having to make a good first impression that day.  
Diana entered the tree house in shock, an expression that was equally present on their faces. All of the boys mouths fell agape. There were never girls inside their hangout.  
"Uh hi," Diana said nervously. The boys were still frozen to the spot in various states of dysfunction. Then Teddy, being his usual self, broke the silence in the worst way possible.  
"So you're the babe who Chris has been screwing with," Teddy practically licked his lips. "Not as bad as I'd thought you'd be." Teddy's grin practically lit up the room in that interesting way of his. But it wasn't for long since Chris wiped that off with a look.  
"Shut the hell up Teddy," then he turned to Diana. "Don't bother with him."  
"Hey, I think the lady can handle herself. And if she's so cool, then maybe she'd like to join in our little card game." Teddy turned to her with that crazy, daring look in his eyes. She immediately liked that about him, that telling sense of adventure. So she turned to him and matched that stare.

"Bring it on, Duchamp."

Gordie and Vern looked on as they watched her destroy Teddy and Chris in every single game.

"You win this time, but you better watch out for next time," Teddy winked at her and left the tree house with Vern following close behind.

"Well I guess I should head out too. I'll see you later tonight maybe." Chris disappeared and only Gordie and Diana remained.

They sat outside next to each other, not quite sure how to go about things.

"Well Gordie you seem quiet."

"I guess I'm just not always into everyone else's craziness." Then as an afterthought, "I'm sorry Teddy was so rude. He shouldn't have done that."

"No it's fine. He's a cool kid."

Of course she likes him, Gordie thought. That wasn't surprising. "Yeah well he was rude. He should be nicer to a new, pretty girl like you." Gordie quickly realized he had outed himself involuntarily and automatically blushed.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," Gordie said embarrassed and ran off before she could say another word.


	3. Puppy Love

***This is all of the boy's thoughts about her and how they like her and stuff.* ~E.F./C.C.**

**Gordie****:**

Gordie wasn't sure about her at first. He was never to sure of himself around girls and if he was being perfectly honest, he wasn't that interested. But then once he really looked at her he understood what all the fuss was about. She was sweet and fit in with the gang pretty well, especially Teddy, which was a little frightening. She seemed smart too and that was important to him. What was even better was that she had talked to him, even though he had blown it, she had taken the time. He wasn't used to that. But what really bothered him was what Teddy said. Maybe she was really screwing Chris...

**Chris****:**  
Chris knew as soon as he saw her sitting lonely on the corner he liked her. She was beautiful and rich. Even before she mentioned the house he could tell from her clothes. It surprised him she was so nice to him, knowing how she was and how he looked. Chris didn't know why, but maybe she just wasn't a stuck up rich girl. But he loved everything about her. She had such pretty red-brown hair that curled naturally and had sparkling gray eyes. She was positively perfect and Chris loved her more than anything. She was also a good ticket for him to improve his image but it would never work. She was too good for him.

**Teddy****:**

Teddy couldn't take not being with her. She drove him wild. He could sense she was crazy and wild just like him just from taking that little card challenge. She wasn't like other girls and didn't act super sensitive or offended by his remarks. He noticed she was adventurous and would be a challenge but he would get her. Teddy Duchamp always won.


	4. Lonely Boy

Teddy sat in the tree house one evening alone. It's not like he had anything better to do. Smoking and looking through some of the old dirty magazines was about as wild as it got on a summer night. A knock at the door sounded and, knowing it was the secret knock made the call.  
"It's open."  
Diana walked up and as soon as Teddy noticed it was her, he threw the magazine clear across the room and tried to hide his blushing face.  
"What were you doing?" she asked.  
"Nothing. Just hanging around."  
"Sure, that's all," she said knowingly. Teddy's blush deepened.  
"So how's it going with Chris?" he asked. "Been sleeping over a lot lately?"

It was obvious to what he was implying. "Excuse me?"

"Oh come on. We all know you're a major slut, Diana."

She had never been so hurt. Then he moved closer to her. "So come on. Don't you want something on the side?" He moved closer and was going to try and kiss her. She pushed him off.

"Get away from me!" Diana ran down the ladder and across the path. Tears were stinging her eyes.

Teddy quickly ran, caught up with her, and turned her around.

"Hey, wait a second."

"What do you want Teddy?" She was practically sobbing by now.

"I'm sorry okay. It's just... I really like you. A lot. And it was a stupid mistake just because... I don't know how to say it." They sat down in the grass and he put his arm around her.

"You know I didn't mean it and I'm so sorry. Just don't not talk to me again, please."

"It's fine Teddy. I know," she said with a shaky breath. "Now I have to go, please."

"But, you don't have to. I don't want you to go."

"I'm sorry. We can just talk later, okay?" But she didn't wait for a response and left Teddy sitting there alone in the dark.


	5. Midnight

After the whole Teddy ordeal, Diana sat in bed trying to sleep. She felt a little better now and didn't totally blame him. He liked her and it was cute. But she had no idea what to do. Teddy had just admitted he liked her, Chris obviously liked her, and Gordie said she was pretty. They all liked her and she had no idea what to do.  
They were all good in their own ways. Teddy was so fun and crazy. Chris cared about her dearly and was always sticking up for her. He was also her first best friend here and he liked her from the start. Gordie was so sweet and nice to her. She had absolutely no clue what she would do. Then she heard a few bumps on her window that were probably made by rocks. She looked out and saw Chris and quickly head outside.  
"Hey. I heard what happened with Teddy. I'm sorry but he can be a dick sometimes."  
"It's fine. We talked about it."  
"Good." He was silent for a few moments, then continued. "So I have something to tell you."  
Oh no here it comes.  
"I like you and I hope you like me back. Even though I know Teddy likes you but I can't help it." The words rushed out of his mouth.  
"I know. I'm pretty sure Gordie likes me too. He was really awkward and embarrassed around me and said I was pretty."  
"Oh yeah. I forgot about him too."  
"Well?"  
"What?"  
"Do you like me back?" His eyes were so hopeful and she could tell he wanted it so bad.  
"I... I don't know yet. I'm sorry." She ran back into her house and hid underneath her blankets.  
Oh shit. What am I going to do? I like them all but... which one do I like like that?


	6. Love Me Warm and Tender

Diana continued hanging out with them as if nothing was wrong. As if she didn't have to make the biggest decision in her life up to this point very soon. She just couldn't tell since they were all just so good in their own special ways. The wild and cool Teddy or the sensitive and shy Gordie or the strong and understanding Chris?  
It was the middle of the night a few days later and Teddy had politely asked her to meet him in the woods at one of their spots. It was a hill in the forest that looked out over Castle Rock. Teddy was already there and she sat down next to him.  
"Hey Teddy what's up?"  
"Alright I had to tell you. I am so sorry for what I said that night and I hope you can forgive me."  
She had been a little distant from him since that night. She had really just told him that it was fine to give him some peace of mind and so she could get out of there without feeling guilty.  
"Teddy, you're really going to have to make it up to me. This isn't something I'll just be able to forget you know. And I want you to know I'm not even going out with Chris so it was even more uncalled for."  
That seemed to get him to think a little. "Okay. I think I know how to make you feel better."  
"Oh yeah? How?"  
Teddy looked down at his hands, as if he was a little nervous. Then he leaned quickly towards her and pushed his lips onto hers. She was unsuspecting and ended up being a little surprised at first. But then they got more into it. It was a perfect kiss. Even though it was Teddy's first, he knew it so well it was as if he had done it a thousand times. His lips were so soft and warm as they moved against hers. As they pulled away from each other, she could tell they didn't want it to end.

"You're forgiven," she said with a smile.

He smiled back at her with a knowing glance and kissed her again.


	7. Tonight My Love, Tonight

Gordie decided to stop being so nervous around Diana and girls in general and figured the only way to get over his anxiety was to meet up with her and tell her how he felt. He ran to her house late that night to tell her his feelings.  
Gordie threw some pebbles to the window and she came down moments later.  
"What do you want Gordie?" She rubbed her eyes, exhausted and way too tired to be dealing with people.  
"Okay. Diana, I really like you and I was just wondering if you like me too?" His expression was so hopeful and she could tell this would be hard to let him down.  
She sighed. "Gordie, I'm sorry. I don't want you to like give up women forever because of this but I don't like you in that way. I like Teddy, I'm sorry."  
"Oh okay." Gordie still looked horribly sad and depressed that it didn't work out.  
"Oh come on Gord-o. We can still be friends. You'll meet the right girl someday I'm sure. Just don't be so nervous about it."  
Gordie smiled at her. It was so happy it looked as though he had just been told yes.  
"Thanks. You give me confidence at least. Just like Chris."  
Uh-oh. Chris.


	8. I Love You, Baby

Chris had no idea that they had kissed, so when he decided to take action it was totally innocent. They were walking around town on a hot summer afternoon. The usual events took place. They got some candy and Coca-Cola's from the weird guy at the store and just went about their business even though the adults gave them the weirdest looks possible.  
Granted, they always got weird when a Chambers kid was on the strip but a Chambers kid with a nice and well off pretty girl was practically unheard of. It was also this moment, in front of everyone and out of the blue, that Chris Chambers was going to make his move.  
They were standing in middle of the sidewalk and Chris quickly spun her to face him. Without saying anything, he just kissed her smack on the lips without so much as a warning. She struggled slightly, because she didn't really want to kiss him.  
But Teddy Duchamp missed that part. He walked around the corner and saw all he needed to see. He stood stunned for a few moments and then ran off, feeling betrayed and hurt.  
Little did he know, that after he left, Diana struggled against him and eventually pushed him off of her.  
"Chris! What are you doing?"  
"I love you and I want to be with you and I think you like me too."  
"Well you're wrong. I don't love you like that Chris and I'm sorry."  
Chris hung his head a little in shame. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know."  
"It's fine. You didn't know. But I think you should know I like Teddy a lot."  
Chris was silent for a moment but then smiled brightly. "I should have guessed. You're practically perfect together."


	9. I Love You in the Same Old Way

Diana was surprised with herself, but she felt so relieved. Now it was finally over with Chris and Gordie and she could focus on Teddy.  
Teddy, however, wasn't so happy. He sat alone in the tree house smoking cigarette after cigarette. He couldn't believe she had kissed Chris. He was his friend and he thought that he and Diana had something together. Well, apparently, he was wrong.  
Never trust women, Teddy thought to himself. This was why he never had in the past. All they did was take your heart and fuck around with it.  
Then she walked in. Teddy didn't even look up. He couldn't even look at her. If he did, he just might punch a hole through the wooden tree house wall.  
"Hey Teddy. What's up?" She moved closer to him, expectant, but he didn't respond to her.  
"Teddy," she waved her hand in front of his face, "what's wrong?" She smiled. "I'm not leaving until you tell me," she said jokingly.  
"Will you just leave me alone, alright?" Teddy answered angrily. Diana was a little taken aback.  
"Why are you so mad?"  
"Mad? Why would I have a reason to be mad? Oh, maybe because I thought we had something together! But apparently I was wrong! Apparently you like Chris better than me!" Teddy was ranting by now.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Cut the shit. You know what I'm talking about. In case you didn't know, I saw you and Chris today downtown. Kissing!" He practically spat the last word out. "I thought I meant something to you but I guess not." Teddy said the last part quieter as if just saying it stung at him.  
Diana realized immediately that this wasn't going to be easily fixed and she felt awful. "But I do care about you, Teddy! It's all a big misunderstanding. You see-" He cut her off.  
"It doesn't matter anymore," he was done with his rant now. "I get it. You should be with Chris anyways." Teddy turned on their radio and a Paul Anka song started to play.  
"Teddy I don't love Chris. I love you! Chris kissed me today because he liked me. I pushed him off because I love you."  
"Really?"  
"Of course I do." Then she leaned over and kissed him deeply. "Did I make it up to you?"  
He winked at her. "You're forgiven." He kissed her again and again and again almost as if he was afraid that if he didn't, she would leave him for Chris or something.  
"You know what's even better about this moment is the song," Teddy laughed.  
Of course the song was fitting. It wasn't just any old Paul Anka song. It was Diana.

_I'm so young and you're so old_  
_This, my darling, I've been told_  
_I don't care just what they say_  
_'Cause forever I will pray_  
_You and I will be as free_  
_As the birds up in the trees_  
_Oh, please stay by me, Diana_

_Thrills I get when you hold me close_  
_Oh, my darling, you're the most_  
_I love you but do you love me_  
_Oh, Diana, can't you see_  
_I love you with all my heart_  
_And I hope we will never part_  
_Oh, please stay with me, Diana_

_Oh, my darlin', oh, my lover_  
_Tell me that there is no other_  
_I love you with my heart_  
_Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh_  
_Only you can take my heart_  
_Only you can tear it apart_  
_When you hold me in your loving arms_  
_I can feel you giving all your charms_  
_Hold me, darling, ho-ho hold me tight_  
_Squeeze me baby with-a all your might_  
_Oh, please stay with me, Diana_  
_Oh, please, Diana_  
_Oh, please, Diana_  
_Oh, please, Diana_


End file.
